


You Look Amazing Tonight

by smithy_of_words



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, fictober prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithy_of_words/pseuds/smithy_of_words
Summary: Done for Day 20 of Fictober's prompt: "You look amazing tonight."One-shot. Leliana struggles with the day-to-day of being the Divine.





	You Look Amazing Tonight

Leliana sat on her golden throne, shifting ever so slightly on the heavily embroidered cushion.

Wouldn’t do to show any discomfort.

Of course, everyone felt it; they’d been stuck in what seemed like a never-ending meeting for the past five hours.

After one of the Sisters present finished her long droning speech, Leliana clapped her hands together softly.

“All right, everyone. I don’t know about you, but I could do with a small break. Shall we call for tea?”

The delegates looked at each other with tired smiles, nodding.

“Excellent. I will retire to my chambers momentarily, but will return by the second chime on the hour. I hope none of you get up to anything nefarious while I’m gone.” She winked at the younger members from Ferelden who blushed and giggled.

Leliana unfastened the pins holding the tall stiff hat to her hair, and handed it to a waiting attendant who placed it softly on its own embroidered pillow.

“Hate that bloody thing. Gives me a headache…” she muttered to no one in particular.

Stretching her head from side to side, she rotated her arms back and forth, feeling her joints crack in complaint.

“I’ll just go take some refreshment in my office.”

The attendant opened her mouth to answer.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back in time.” Leliana waved her hand behind her as she shut the doors to the vestry.

She flopped her tight slippers to the side like a child, and padded to her desk, where a sumptuous tray had already been laid out. It was covered in all manner of Orlesian cheeses, a nutty load of dark bread, and a small plate of petit-fours. A steaming pot of tea sat beside it.

Leliana inhaled and smiled. “Jasmine. Cook really outdid herself this time.”

“That’s not my name. And I know, I picked some up at the market earlier.”

A soft voice called playfully from the corner.

Leliana’s eyes widened, and she grabbed the knife from her platter. It wasn’t as sharp as the one fixed to her thigh, but it would have to do for expediency’s sake.

“Who are you? Show yourself.”

Kaia Tabris practically strutted to the centre of the room, tossing a loose lock of hair over her shoulder.

Leliana tossed the knife onto the desk with a clatter and a scowl.

“Andraste preserve me, I almost stabbed you. What have I told you about sneaking in here like this?”

Kaia pouted, plucking a small piece of cheese from a plate, and popping it into her mouth.

She swallowed. “Well, I didn’t know if _your friends_,” she tossed her head toward the doors, “would be interested in knowing the full extent of our relationship yet. There are enough rumours in the halls. I just figured you didn’t need them in your meetings, too.”

Leliana sighed and strode forward, pulling Kaia hard against her chest.

“I know. You’re being irritating and thoughtful. I appreciate it. I was just…worried.”

Kaia’s brows furrowed and she took a step back to study Leliana’s face.

“Have you gotten any more letters?”

Leliana nodded, gesturing to the desk, where a small pile of papers was stacked neatly.

“I’ve traced a few of the senders to some smaller groups along the border with Serault. I’ve been meaning to send some some…friends…to embed themselves and report back. But things have been so busy here.”

“If you like, I can look into it for you. I was planning on heading that way, anyhow.” Kaia tugged a piece of crust off the loaf and spoke between bites.

Leliana ran her pale fingers through her hair, shaking a tangle loose.

“No, I couldn’t ask you to do that. After all, you only just got here. How long has it been this time?”

Kaia leaned against the desk, letting it take some of her weight.

“Too long. But I can’t just sit here, if there are legitimate threats against you. Think about it. Your people are spread too thin since the Inquisition disbanded—remember how easy it was for me to get in here? If not me, what about someone who really intends you harm? Leli…I can’t let that go unchecked. _We _can’t. And if it’s nothing, so much the better; I’ve always wanted to visit Serault.’

Leliana swallowed, feeling her eyes prickle at the edges. She pressed a soft kiss to Kaia’s forehead where a new scar had formed recently. She didn’t recognize it.

“You’re too good to me. But why don’t you wait here tonight? You can leave in the morning, can’t you? Will a few hours make such a difference?”

Kaia wove her fingers between Leliana’s and smiled. “No, I don’t suppose so. You looking amazing, by the way….those new grey hairs?”

She playfully flicked a red lock that had come loose from Leliana’s small braids.

“Oh, you did _not _just say that. You should be lucky I don’t kick you out right now.”

Kaia laughed, wriggling out of the way of Leliana’s tickling hands.

In the main hall, a deep bell tolled, resonating against the stone walls.

“That’s my cue to go get ready for more of the fun.” Leliana rolled her eyes.

Kaia gestured behind herself at the tray. “It’s okay. I’ll watch over the food.”

Leliana tilted Kaia’s face against her and kissed her sweetly.

“Just make sure there’s some left for me, okay? Otherwise there will be…punishment in order.”

Kaia bit her lip and wriggled her eyebrows. “You promise?”

“And take a bath. You smell like your horse.” Leliana began to put her shoes on again.

“I thought you loved poor Peter. I’ll be sure to tell him you said that.”

Leliana laughed, ringing like the second bell.

She paused at the doorway, turning.

“And we’ll tell them sometime…sometime soon. I promise, my love.”

Kaia nodded and poured the tea.


End file.
